How Far We've Come
by The Nanny Is About
Summary: Victoire gets a letter from her former self. What's inside? Written for ReillyJade's challenge


**Written for ReillyJade's A Letter From my Hogwarts Days challenge. This is my second one, and I had a blast writing both. This is by far my favorite challenge out of all of the challenges I partake in. Basically, you get assigned a character, I got Victoire the girl friend of my favorite Next-Gen character (:D), and write about them receiving a letter from themselves from ten years ago.**

"Mama!" Little Lux said, running up to me and handing me a letter. "This is for you! Rom just sent it!" Rom was the owl, given to me by my father, which my family had.

"Well, thank you darling! Go and play with Castor, you promised him you two would play any game he wants, remember?" I said, pointing to her brother who was currently sitting on the floor playing with some muggle toys, gifted to him by his father. Castor and Lux were twins, two and a half years old. They had no freckles, surprisingly since there Mother is a Weasley, and looked exactly like their Father. They are both natural gingers; however, my genes always shine through in some way.

I sighed and sat down at the kitchen table, opening up the letter. The second it was open, I almost started laughing. I can remember the day I wrote this letter vividly; I was so annoyed at the Professor. The assignment seemed pointless, we were in seventh year and writing a letter to your own self is not what a seventh year should be doing in DADA.

_Dear Victoire,_

_So, Professor Cartwright is making all the seventh years write a letter to them, to be read ten years in the future. This, obviously, is mine. We are supposed to cover what is happening now in our lives, the drama, the boys, family, friends, everything related to that. The second part is to write about what it is we want to do with our lives, dream job, dream house, pretty much where we want to be in ten years._

_My life right now is the best and worst it's ever been. After years of struggling with my feelings for Teddy, he finally admitted he liked me to. He's nice to me, he writes me every single day, he trusts me, I've never been in a healthy relationship but I know this will last. Maybe not forever, maybe our families will become to involved, maybe he'll have some quirk that bugs me, I don't really know. But right now, this is the best I've ever felt; he makes me feel good about myself._

Teddy truly was, is, amazing. I remember in my fifth year finally admitting my feelings to him. He laughed at me, and just replied 'Good one, Victoire! I actually thought you were serious for a second!', the bastard. How could he think I was joking? He's known me my whole life; he should know I'm not a joker. When he did finally tell me, I wanted to jump for joy. That stupid boy caused so much pain, but he was worth it for the amount of happiness I received.

_However, all of my cousins that go to school will not stop bugging me about it. Especially James, he is always following me. Everywhere I turn it's, "Teddy? Really, you picked Teddy?" I don't think James means to be that rude, but it's obnoxious. To top it all off, my so-called friends stopped talking to me. Even though he was older than them, my friends would tease Teddy frequently. Admittedly, they teased everyone. They weren't the greatest people to hang out with, but they were the only girls at the school who didn't hate me because I had Veela blood. They thought Teddy was a loser, and I was too good for him. Because of that, they won't talk to me anymore._

Oh how I remember young James. After learning how not to make an ass of himself, James calmed down, thankfully. That year sucked, to put it lightly, I was more mature then most of the people there, I just wanted to be out of Hogwarts. When I first got there I was so excited that I got to spend seven years there, well once everyone got over the shock of me being in Hufflepuff ('A Weasley who's not in Gryffindor? Surely you must be joking!' Thank goodness Teddy was also in Hufflepuff, or I might've offed myself from being lonely that first year). But, by the end of fifth year, I was ready to be out and in the real world.

_Basically, the only people I'm friends with are Teddy and his friends. I'm completely alone at Hogwarts, sending letters isn't the same. Sure, I can see them on Hogsmeade weekends, but only for a few hours. All I want is to be out of Hogwarts, I'm used to being an outcast but this is worse. After years of being shunned because of my beauty, or included just because of it, I thought I had gotten somewhere. I had friends, I had my family, I even had school. But, none of that holds my intrests. I just want to be done with Hogwarts so I can move on in my life._

At the time, I thought Hogwarts was holding me back. The school was keeping me from living my life the way I wanted to. The teachers had stopped giving out difficult assignments, the students were even more lazy, there was no brain stimulation at all. It was a complete and total waste of time.

_So, moving on, where do I see myself in ten years? I don't want to admit it, being dependant on a boy isn't a good thing, but this question really boils down to; 'Do I see myself with Teddy in ten years'? Because, if I see us married with kids I'm going to want a well-paying job to support the kids. I'm going to want a house with multiple bedrooms for the kids. If I don't see myself with Teddy, well I'll probably want a flat in London with a job I'm more interested in. So where do I see my relationship with Teddy? I think we'll be together in 2027, that's not the hard part for me. But I don't know if we'll be married or have kids._

What would my seventeen year old self say if she could see me now? Living in a small cabin-like house that overlooks the Scottish countryside, married with two children. She'd probably have a heart-attack, 'Why would you want to live in the Country? Ugh, I grow up to live in Hick-Ville? And, Scotland? Really?' I could imagine my younger self saying. I used to hate it when my family took me camping that one summer. They still went every summer after that, but I refused to go saying 'It's dirty and unsanitary. I'd rather inject myself with used needles.'

_Personally, I'd want to be married and have a toddler by that point. But I don't know about Teddy. I guess I never talked to him about where he sees himself. Does he want the same job that he has now? I don't know if I want a husband who works for a Muggle Grocery Store, he insist__s 'it's fascinating' really it's just ridiculous. Does he want kids? Since both his parents died when he was a baby, maybe he won't want to risk that._

_Well, putting Teddy's feelings aside, I would say that I would want to be married in ten years. I want a nice house, not huge by any means just nice and quaint, and a one or two year old running around. I'll want more kids after that, but at 27 I only want one. I hope to be either a stay at home Mom, or work at the Ministry has an Auror._

I did accomplish that dream, but being an Auror is only for so long. After awhile you have to step back and realize, I am too old for this. And that was part of it, but I didn't want to risk my life when I had two kids at home. Now, I work in the Department of Mysteries. It's a fascinating job, I love it. One of the best decisions I ever made was taking that job.

_I hope I can achieve these things, and get out of Hogwarts before I kill myself from annoyance._

_Sincerely,_

_Victoire_

I guess I'm lucky, how many people can truly say they are happy with the lives they have. Everyday I get to wake up to a beautiful husband, take care of my adorable children, and work at a job I love. And I don't even have to worry about having a Nanny, since my husband does that for me.

Looking out the doorway of my kitchen, I locked eyes with my husband. He gave me a smile, before returning to play with Castor and Lux. 'Oh Teddy,' I think to myself, 'Look how far we've come'.


End file.
